Ride the Lightning
by Androidfish7
Summary: Blake and the others have located the Commander of Chaos' fort. However, it is heavily guarded, and will require lots of wits, brutality, and ingenuity, with a little bit of luck to reach the Commander. Can Blake, Scorpio, Eustace, and Eugene pull it off, even without one of their most important allies? With the help of an old friend, they venture forward.
1. Prologue

**Ride the Lightning by Androidfish7**

_When we last left off, Blake as in ruins after what had happened to Karie, by a traitor's hand. Blake had however eliminated one of the many Commanders but his sanity is just starting to go as Scorpio, Eustace, and Eugene will begin to realize._

_The next morning:_

Scorpio awoke. He noticed Eustace had been keeping watch and that Eugene was fast asleep. "Good morning Eustace" Scorpio said. "Hardly seems like it" Eustace replied. "What do you mean?" Scorpio asked. "Blake must've had #$%ing 50 things of whiskey, Byron's not getting any better, and we've got no clue what to do next" Eustace said. "I shall see for myself" Scorpio said. Scorpio then took a walk to the Master Chambers, where Blake was at. Scorpio stepped in and the awful smell of alcohol immediately permeated the air. Blake looked at Scorpio. "Oh, hey, you made it back. Good job, good job" Blake said. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Scorpio asked. "What does it look like?" Blake asked. "Where'd you find all the bottles?" Scorpio asked. "Found 'em" Blake said, as he took another swig of a giant cup of whiskey. "Getting drunk out of your mind is not going to help ANYBODY!" Scorpio exclaimed, as Blake stood up. "Yeah, well WHAT IS? We are #$%ed! We have not the slightest clue where the other Commanders are, Karie's gone, we've got those crazy #$% Commanders giving us problems, the world's gone to #$% again, so if now's not the time for a drink..." Blake exclaimed. "Eustace, Byron and I might have a clue" Scorpio stated. "Save it for another time, I've got work to do" Blake said, as he passed by Scorpio. This made Scorpio angry. "GET BACK HERE!" Scorpio exclaimed, as Blake turned around, eyes widened. "I am SO sorry for what has happened to you and your loved one, and I know things seem screwed right now, but KNOW THIS! I have put my people back at my homeland in danger, without a LEADER to guide them, they could be dead, alive, enslaved, tortured, or WORSE and I don't #$%ing know! But why have I put them in that danger? I believe in you as a good enough leader where I know we will get this resolved! DO NOT neglect that decision!" Scorpio exclaimed. "Whatever, I've got better things to do than listen to some old day #$%head" Blake said, as he turned around and walked away. Scorpio then decided to take action, as he charged after Blake, and slammed him against a wall. Scorpio held Blake against the wall. "I have not come this far to lose because you were STUPID! This is not the solution! How do you think your father felt when Jasmine fell? TAKE AFTER YOUR FATHER and get back to the job he rightfully left you! This is not a choice! I will KILL YOU before I let you blow this opportunity away!" Scorpio said, as he released Blake. Blake looked up at Scorpio with sad eyes, but right as Blake was about to say something, Eustace came running up the stairs. "You 2! I have confirmed intel on where the next Commander is!" Eustace said. "Let's see!" Scorpio exclaimed, as Eustace led Scorpio and Blake to the computer room. Myra spoke out. "Confirmed intel on the Commander of Chaos!" Myra exclaimed, as Myra printed out a paper. Blake picked up the paper. "Wow, this is the exact location on the Commander of Chaos!" Blake exclaimed. It would lead Blake and anyone else traveling into the world known as Doom Island, where the Commander of Chaos reigned. It looked like a massive mess, the clouds were dark, the water was actually green, and there were ghosts with horrid faces and weapons floating all around the island. There were soldiers that had purple armor on and were shrouded in shadows, and there were plenty of them. "Wow, this is not going to be easy" Blake said. "No kidding. We're gonna need more than this small group to break those defenses." Eustace said. "I'll work on a plan later today, just... Gimme a bit to recover, we're going after the Commander of Chaos" Blake said.


	2. The Return of Barnacle Boy

**Ride the Lightning by Androidfish7**

Blake's home phone then rang. Eustace took the phone and ran to Blake. "It's for you, some guy named Barnacle Boy" Eustace said, as Blake picked up. "Blake... I heard about what happened. I've got the Bikini Bottom Militia and the Bikini Bottom Army following me, and I will provide aid to your raid on the Commander of Chaos, for what you did for me" Barnacle Boy said. "How many people are in those 2 squads?" Blake asked. "We've got 400 willing, determined soldiers and 150 militia men for our army" Barnacle Boy replied. "Alright, sounds great, we'll need all the help we can get" Blake stated. "Awesome, I'll take them to the portal to Heaven in 30 minutes" Barnacle Boy replied. "See you there" Blake replied, as they hung up. Seconds later, the phone rang again. Blake picked up. "Blake speaking" Blake said, but the voice on the other end was not familiar. "Blake, we have not yet met, but my men have brought me your letter. My name is Scandalis, and I run the Garage Rebel gang. I understand you're going to be going to war with the Commander of Chaos and need more men?" Scandalis replied. "That's right" Blake replied. "We have a force of 2,000 thugs ready to go at my command, would you like some help?" Scandalis asked. "Yeah, how much is this gonna cost me?" Blake asked. "A nice pat on the back and a handshake, I knew that guy before he became a Commander, and he was always a piece of #$% to me in particular, and it's time we brought that guy down. Call it a case of 'enemy halt', we won't let that guy escape" Scandalis replied. "Great to have you on our side, I'd like your force up here in Heaven" Blake replied. "Oh, yeah, we know where your portal to Heaven was, so even if you didn't need our help, we were still coming to help" Scandalis replied. "Peachy. See you in a bit." Blake replied. "What's going on?" Eustace asked. "Looks like we've got some support, and from an old ally and perhaps a bigger new ally" Blake replied. "Good! We can do this!" Eustace exclaimed. Scorpio then appeared on the scene. "Glad to see my words have effected you in a positive way" Scorpio said. "Well, Scorpio, I'd like you to send the war declaration letter, this is war!" Blake exclaimed. "I shall do as such" Scorpio replied, as Scorpio walked away. Eugene then walked in on the group. "It seems like we're going after this guy" Eugene said. "Of course, I can't stop now, Scorpio's right, we've given up too much to quit now. White and Karie would've wanted me to go after the rest of them" Blake stated. "Glad to see you're outta that mess you were in, while you had a right to be in it, still glad to see you're back in the game" Eugene said. All of a sudden, there was a knocking on the door. Blake answered the door, and Barnacle Boy was there. They shook hands. "Good to talk to you again" Barnacle Boy said. "You as well" Blake said, as Blake looked at the force Barnacle Boy had brought up. Everyone in the group was armed, but with what, Blake could not tell. All of a sudden, a bunch of Battleships came out of one of Blake's portals to Heaven, and floated right next to Blake's mansion. Scandalis and a massive force of thugs stepped out of the Battleships. "Looks like we've got a force" Blake said, as Scandalis and Blake shook hands. "I hope somebody sent that war letter" Scandalis said. "We are working on it. What we need to do now is train our troops and strategize. We may also need to order some shipments of weapons, perhaps some more troops" Blake said. "How many troops have we confirmed that this guy has?" Barnacle Boy asked. "About 700,000" Blake asked, as both Barrnacle Boy and Scandalis cringed. "What?! We don't even have 5,000 troops combined!?" Scandalis exclaimed. "Yes, exactly what I mean." Blake stated. Scorpio stepped outside. "I offer my people in aid to our cause, there is a Portal to Heaven in the Land of Scorpio, I can bring every one of them forward to this period." Scorpio said. "How many men is that?" Scandalis asked. "Roughly 20,000 soldiers" Scorpio said. "That's much better, go get them" Blake said, as Scorpio walked away, probably heading to the Portal. "So, about this training? My men have no experience with modern day technology" Scandalis asked Blake. "Yes, I will put them through an Extensive Firearms Training, we have the resources and the time, I'll start training them myself tomorrow" Blake said, as Scandalis nodded. "My troops are plenty experienced with modern technology" Barnacle Boy stated. "Yeah, but you bring a lot less troops than Scandalis does." Blake said. "I know where we can get more troops. King Neptune back in Bikini Bottom has his own private army, he and I are good friends, perhaps I can score us some troops there." Barnacle Boy said. "Try anything, and we all meet back here in an hour with whatever we've got to get training started." Blake stated, as the group broke apart.


	3. For Whom the Bell Tolls

**Ride the Lightning by Androidfish7**

_"Ask not for whom the bell tolls. It tolls for thee"_

_ - John Donne_

_"Time marches on... For whom the bell tolls"_

_ - Metallica_

**The next morning:**

Scorpio re-entered Heaven with the 20,000 soldiers the land of Scorpio had. Scorpio reasoned that Blake could send them back in time if they were attacked by any outside forces while they were gone, so there was little worry. Scorpio's forces were greeted by Barnacle Boy and Scandalis' forces. "Wow, looks like nobody #$%s with you hmm?" Scandalis asked. "No, you'd be surprised" Scorpio said. Blake then left the mansion to greet the large force. "Looks great. Scorpio, you teach Scandalis' forces how to use the guns Karie had taught you how to use, and Barnacle Boy, we'll split Scorpio's forces in training them." Blake said. "I don't know, that's a lot on my plate, any chance we could get members of my forces to help?" Barnacle Boy asked. "Of course, whatever you can do to... (hears odd sound) what the Hell was that?" Blake asked, as everyone could hear a loud but distant, chime. "That's strange, should we go check it out?" Scandalis asked, but Scorpio turned around. "Ask not for whom the bell tolls..." Scorpio started, as Barnacle Boy turned around. "What're you rambling on about?" Barnacle Boy asked, but then everyone saw. It looked like a massive force of thousands of warriors in airships, armed with Halberds and unbelievable armor with Iron Shields, and they had shadows shrouded all around them. Blake's eyes widened. "Holy crap! We're under attack! Get what you've got and get ready to fight!" Blake exclaimed, as the Bikini Bottom Army and Militia took out their assault rifles, which Blake identified to be AK47s and M4A1s, the Militia with the AK47s and the Army with the M4A1s, and Scorpio's army took out Rapiers, Short Swords, Barbed Spears, their own Halberds, Katanas, Sabres, and Earth Breakers, and Blake took out The Avenger and got the Corpse Ripper that Barnacle Boy had given ready, as the forces in the airships finally touched the ground, and the shadowy figures stepped out of the airships and charged the Allies, and Scorpio's soldiers eagerly counter- charged the shadowy figures, of whom Blake had assumed were the forces of the Commander of Chaos. The Bikini Bottom Army and Militia immediately began firing at the Chaos' forces, and this was immediately effective, as large parts of the Chaos force were dead before even making it to the Allies. Scorpio's forces then engaged the Chaos' force, along with Scandalis' mob. Scorpio's forces acted as the infantry, while most of Scandalis' mob shot at the Chaos forces with small handguns and tossed Molotov Cocktails, amazingly enough, without accidentally friendly firing. At first, the Chaos forces were getting handily beaten, but there were a lot of them, as there were 20 Airships, and only 4 of them had even dropped troops on the ground to begin with, so this was going to be a long fight. As the Chaos force numbers depleted, 3 Airships got out of the way, and were replaced by 3 more with eager, battle hungry troops, armed with the same things as the ones before. The Bikini Bottom Army and Militia, as you would imagine, was having a field day, because the Chaos forces couldn't reach them due to them being trained with modern day warfare, as opposed to the Halberds and non- bulletproof armor the Chaos forces were sporting. Meanwhile, Scorpio's forces were doing decent against the Chaos forces, while being backed by the Bikini Bottom Army, Militia, and Scandalis' army, and with very minimal casualties. But these casualties would sky rocket if they could not get reinforcements or get better equipment for their troops, as ammunition was becoming an issue for the Bikini Bottom Army and Militia, as it was for Scandalis' army, and they couldn't afford to completely run Scorpio's army into the ground. Blake then got an idea, as he swatted away 2 Chaos soldiers, Blake dashed into the mansion. "I'll be back! I have an idea!" Blake exclaimed. 2 minutes later, the roof in the mansion completely collapsed, as Blake, in the famous but mostly unused AD Orbiter rose up through the mansion roof. Eustace and Eugene then ran outside of the house. Eugene grabbed 2 Raging Bull .454 revolvers, and Eustace grabbed a Sega 20 Gauged shotgun, and they, too, joined in on the battle. Blake, being witty, flew over the 3 Airships that had dropped troops. Blake's AD Orbiter then dropped a massive, 50000 KG Nuke. This Nuke would annihilate everything, except for Blake's mansion, within 450 miles, and would break the sound barrier of over 100,000 miles. The reason it wouldn't destroy anything within Blake's mansion is simply because Blake is the Ruler of the Heavens, and the mansion was indestructible (except for the roof, of course, but the mansion auto repairs this, so no harm can be done to anyone inside the mansion.) Blake touched down with the AD Orbiter. Thankfully, this Nuke wouldn't explode until 1 minute and 30 seconds passed, so there was time to save everybody. "Everybody get in the mansion if you want to live!" Blake exclaimed. Not wanting to debate, Scandalis, Barnacle Boy, and Scorpio called their forces into the mansion. Everybody was inside the mansion, which Blake had outfitted to fit a lot of people, and right before the Chaos forces could enter the mansion, the Nuke went off, and killed every single member of the Chaos forces, and annihilating the Airships, and making a deafening explosion. "I killed more Chaos people than Eustace did!" Eugene exclaimed. "Did not!" Eustace argued. "Did so! I even counted! 30 to 26! Haha!" Eugene exclaimed. "Well, you had 2 guns, I had one. 26 to 15 in my favor if you had fought fair. But whatever, at least we won." Eustace said. Blake stepped outside. The AD Orbiter had been annihilated and the clouds in Heaven looked like overcooked hamburgers. All over Earth, people thought that a horrid thunder was taking place. "It tolls for thee" Scorpio said, as the forces wondered what to do next.


	4. Fight Fire with Fire

**Ride the Lightning by Androidfish7**

_"Fight fire with fire... The ending is near..."  
_

_ - Metallica_

"We gotta train up and mount up for a counter strike" Blake suggested, as the Allies agreed for the most part. "We could use some more soldiers" Scandalis stated. "Yeah, you're right, Barnacle Boy, any word on Neptune's soldiers?" Blake asked. No sooner had this been said, than did one of the Portals to Heaven open up, and a swarm of troops entered, all with Viking hats on and armed with Tridents. "We are the Vikings! Who takes by the name Blake Winger?" One of the Vikings asked. "That would be me" Blake replied, as the Viking, apparently the leader, walked up. "King Neptune wants you to know that he could not provide direct aid, but he paid us off to come and fight by your side. We Vikings are brutal and fierce and take no prisoners! We are 5,000 men strong and will fight to the death!" The Viking leader said. "What is your name, Viking Warrior?" Blake asked. "My name is Gordon. I am the leader of these Vikings and we are ready to tear the one known as 'The Commander of Chaos' to shreds!" Gordon exclaimed, as the rest of the Vikings roared in approval. "Glad to hear it. From the looks of the island, they are heavily armed with many pieces of Modern Warfare, I saw plenty of Predator Armored Tanks, I saw a large amount of infantry, all armored with full body Exterminator Reactive armor and armed with top of the line SMGs, HMGs, and Assault Rifles, such as the HK MP7, the FN MAG, and the Hammerhead 47. Some pretty brutal stuff. It's gonna take a lot more than melee and basic firearms to take them out, unlike earlier today. We're gonna need to train some people to use the aircraft and ground warfare at our disposal. I have a lot of both, believe me. We'll also need to train our infantry to use even mightier and more powerful weapons, which will be discussed between Barnacle Boy, Scandalis, Gordon, Scorpio, and I in a few minutes where we will hold a meeting about it. Any questions?" Blake asked, as one Viking put his hand up. "What?" Blake asked. "We don't know how to use Modern Warfare" The Viking said. "First off, that isn't even a question, second off, that's what we'll be training you to do" Blake said, as the leaders of their respective forces entered Blake's mansion.

"I say we discuss infantry weapons first" Barnacle Boy said, and Scorpio supported this motive. "The vast majority of our forces shall be deployed with the weapons we will train them with, which must equate or exceed the value of the enemy weapons. This is imperative if we want to emerge victorious." Scorpio stated. Gordon and Scandalis disagreed with the motive. "How we're gonna get there and what we're gonna do to counter those Armored Tanks Blake mentioned is just as important, if not more important, than dealing with infantry" Scandalis argued. "Listen guys, we're discussing weapons then transportation and vehicles" Blake stated to Scandalis' disdain and Barnacle Boy's support. "I have just the weapons to counter what their infantry uses. Now, as you all know, the HK MP7 is an SMG of pure power and devastation, it will take 3 or 4 bullets on an unarmored soldier to kill the soldier. We need to fight fire with fire here, which is why I am suggesting we arm our guys with fully automatic Uziel 14MMs. This gun has great accuracy and amazing damage, with a lack of clip size, but of course, the HK MP7 lacks accuracy, so we'll defeat them there. Any thoughts?" Blake asked. "I was thinking we fight the HK MP7 with the Kriss Vector. The Vector is just as damaging, more accurate, and has greater clip sizes than the HK MP7." Barnacle Boy debated. "Barnacle Boy, you know as well as I do that there isn't an SMG around that deals as much damage as the HK MP7, other than the Corpse Ripper and the Uziel 14MM. Anyone else?" Blake asked, and nobody else rose to debate. "Good. Now, onto HMGs, the enemy will be sporting FN MAGs, which are extremely deadly and with a rapid fire rate. Unfortunately, we don't have a gun to completely cover all that up, but we have one that can at least entertain it. The RPD Soviet HMG can provide us with just as much damage and greater clip sizes, at the loss of fire rate and slight loss of reload speed. Any thoughts?" Blake asked, and again Barnacle Boy stepped up to debate. "I was thinking we could try our hand with the FN Mitrail, it's far more accurate and much faster reloading than either the RPD or FN MAG, at a massive loss of damage dealt, and the ammo for it is cheaper, so it's economically dominant." Barnacle Boy debated. "I see your logic there Barnacle Boy, and we may need to roll with economically safe gear just to be able to afford this war. Alright, FN Mitrail instead of RPD" Blake conceded, as Barnacle Boy, satisfied, sat back down. "For our final weapon counter, the Hammerhead 47. This thing is extremely hard to defeat with assault rifles, but I know of one that can entertain it. The XM8 assault rifle, set to fully automatic mode. The XM8 uses the same ammunition an FN Mitrail does, and has amazing 100 round clips, and can be set to 4 round burst mode for long range encounters, which the Hammerhead 47 is very skilled at. Any thoughts?" Blake asked. Even Barnacle Boy agreed with the XM8, as nobody debated Blake's decision here. "Good. Now onto vehicles. We did see one single F15 Silent Eagle Fighter on the piece of intel we got from Myra. It shouldn't give us any trouble, but just incase, for aircraft, we should roll with the AH64 Apache Helicopter, jam it right down their throats. The F15 Silent Eagle Fighter is unbelievably proficient at speed, which is useless when in defense, so the AH64 Apache, durable as it is, should make mincemeat of the Silent Eagle Fighter. Any thoughts?" Blake asked. Scandalis stood up. "I'd think that the AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunship or a PAK FA Fighter would work better, the PAK FA Fighter is speedy, useful on the offensive, like you said, and it can annihilate not only the Eagle Fighters, but the Armored Tanks and infantry with it's massive bombs and the built in HMGs." Scandalis debated. "We don't have 180 years to build our men AV 22 WAR Osprey Gunships, so count that out, as for the PAK FA Fighters, they are not the slightest bit durable and will go down if hit by a single rocket, whereas the AH64 Apache can hang around for awhile." Blake said, as Scandalis sat down. "Last order of business, ground, we need to counter their Predator Armored Tanks, and I'm suggesting we use our Warthog Tracked Carriers, they can lase in targets for the AH64 Apaches and can blow Predator Armored Tanks out of the ground with their mortars. Thoughts?" Blake asked, and Scandalis seemed to like the idea, and nobody debated. "I'll get to work ordering the stuff in, and you all notify your squads about this. We meet back in this exact room in 10 minutes" Blake said, as everybody agreed and walked out.


	5. Escape

**Ride the Lightning by Androidfish7**

_"I don't care now 'cause I'm on my side, and I can see through you"_

_-Metallica_

**10 minutes later:  
**

Blake, Barnacle Boy, Scorpio, Scandalis, and Gordon met up about 10 minutes later, as everyone but Blake notified their respective forces of their plan. Blake took the time to dial up world powers around Earth and ordered the weapons and vehicles they would need. Thankfully Blake could supply everyone with their own Exterminator Reactive full body armor, or else the bill for all Blake needed would be much greater than the 2.3 Billion it was at. Yet, because of White's amazing wealth before Blake took the throne, Blake could easily pay this bill and barely dent the wealth White had, which was about 90 times greater than that of Bill Gates, the richest man on planet Earth."So, guys, I just placed the order, I'll need about 100 of Scandalis' men to go pick it up, go to (gives Scandalis locations of shipments). Think you can do it?" Blake asked. "Sure as hell!" Scandalis exclaimed, as Scandalis walked out of the mansion to complete the task. "Well, looks like we're actually ready to go to war with this guy" Barnacle Boy commented. "Not quite, we may be armed with all this amazing weaponry, but we're forgetting the most important weapon: wits. Yeah we have all this great and expensive equipment, but let me remind you, NOBODY KNOWS HOW TO USE IT YET, with the exception of the Bikini Bottom Army and Militia, which we will refine their skill to give them something to do, perhaps have them help us train our other soldiers." Blake said. "Well, guess we should wait for the weapons and vehicles to get here so we can train our guys" Barnacle Boy stated.

**4 hours later:**

It had been 30 minutes since Blake had flown down to help Scandalis' men get the weapons and vehicles transported up to Heaven. It had been a rough job but it had been done. Now the Allies were in possession of 500 AH64 Apaches, 21,657 SMGs, HMGs, and Assault Rifles, 21,657 Exterminator Reactives, and 500 Warthog Tracked Carriers. Now all they had to do was teach their forces to use the weapons and vehicles supplied for the war. Blake, Barnacle Boy, and members of the Bikini Bottom Militia and Army vigorously trained Scandalis' forces, Scorpio's forces, Gordon's forces, and themselves on how to use the weapons supplied. This would be a long and arduous road that would take at least 7 days to complete.

**Day 1**

Scorpio's forces were introduced to the AH64 Apache and were taught about it's capabilities and it's origin. About 3 or 4 Scorpians actually boarded n AH64 Apache, but nobody learned how to actually use one.

Scandalis' forces were shown and taught about the Uziel 14MM, the FN Mitrail, and XM8 to the point of exhaustion. However, not a single member of Scandalis' forces actually gripped a single one of these weapons.

Gordon's forces learned faster than Scorpio's and Scandalis' forces, and a few of them actually got to ride in some Warthog Tracked Carriers, which is what they learned about. By far Gordon's forces were the most efficient learners of the Allies.

**Day 2**

Some Scorpians rode around in an AH64 Apache, but nobody was permitted to do anything but fly with them, but it is certainly a step in the right direction.

Scandalis' forces were allowed to hold and practice reloading some of their guns, but nobody was permitted to fire any guns. However, there was an accident when somebody accidentally pulled the trigger on an FN Mitrail, and before anyone knew it, 4 people were injured, not badly, but enough to keep them out of action for the rest of the day. Overall not a horrid day, shooting planned to begin the next day. Some Scorpians came over to learn about the guns, any Scorpians not riding in the AH64 Apaches, about 13,500 learned about the Uziel 14MM, FN Mitrail, and XM8, but no Scorpians gripped any of these. Some of Gordon's forces also came here, accomplishing the same things.

Another productive day for Gordon's forces, most of them were now so professional at riding and attacking with Warthog Tracked Carrier's that they went to learn about the guns Blake had ordered.

**Day 3**

The Scorpians can now fly an AH64 Apache without trouble, but controlling it while firing missiles and MGs was tricky. Still a productive day for these elite soldiers.

Scandalis' forces were now somewhat proficient at shooting the Uziel 14MM, but still have troubling shooting the FN Mitrail and XM8, perhaps due to the Uziel 14MM being far lighter than the 2 others. Reloading is now 2nd nature to just about everybody, including the Scorpians and Vikings.

Now there is not a single Viking who does not know how to use a Warthog Tracked Carrier, and now they have gone over to learn how to use the Allies' guns and are now fairly successful.

**Day 4**

There is now not a single one of the 500 Scorpians tasked to learn about the AH64 Apaches that don't know how to proficiently use it, even with it firing missiles and MGs. Now every Scorpian has gone to learn about the Allies' guns.

Scandalis' forces are now using Uziel 14MMs like they had known how to their whole lives. They're steadily learning how to use the XM8, but the FN Mitrail is still a bit foggy. The Scorpians have also learned how to use the Uziel 14MMs, as have the Vikings. However, Scandalis' forces are the only forces to have actually fired the XM8, but neither of the 3 sides know much about how to use the FN Mitrail, except for a few speedy learners on the Vikings.

**Day 5**

Scandalis' forces use XM8s with 2nd nature, as do the Scorpians and Vikings. Still, the FN Mitrail is an issue, but it is a deteriorating issue, as most of Scandalis' forces know how to use them, the Scorpians are catching on and the Vikings are sluggish but could use them in times of emergency.

**Day 6**

Everyone knows how to use the FN Mitrail, along with the XM8 and Uziel 14MM, now it's time to strategize!

**Day 7**

Blake, Barnacle Boy, Scorpio, Scandalis, and Gordon all met in the mansion. "Well guys, it's been a long and hard week, but we are only a single day from striking the Doom Island! All we need now is a plan for when we get there. I stayed up last night, obviously, thinking about what to do. We're gonna turn this into the Battle of Little Bighorn, only we're going to kind of alter it. From the limited intel we got, the few citizens living on Doom Island reside right in the heart of Doom Island, where the main defenses surround them. We gut the AH64 Apaches over the citizen square, and draw all their forces to the middle to the AH64 Apaches. After that, we send in the Warthogs from the right side, flanking them, and we deploy infantry at the left, trapping them. Then, we run like hell and rendezvous at the midpoint at the top of the island. Doing that should draw every single foot soldier and vehicle within the island to that point. That's where the FN Mitrails can cut them down and we hold our ground. Any comments?" Blake asked. "Yeah, when do we get the Commander?" Scandalis asked. "I was going to get to that. From the history I dug up about the Commander of Chaos, he has never fought ever against attacking forces, but is an offensive warlord. This should play to our advantage, he will be stuck in his castle. I, Scorpio, and Scandalis will break apart from the group with limited support. We will head up the midpoint street in town up to the citadel. From there, we will request aid from the AH64s to get us to the castle, because from there on out it is too heavily guarded for infantry to cross through alone. After that, we enter the castle, with aid from the Warthog Tracked Carriers, because the AH64 Apaches cannot aid us inside of a building. From there, we make it to the top of the castle and we will meet the Commander of Chaos there. Any comments?" Blake asked. Barnacle Boy then debated. "What if they have water warfare?" Barnacle Boy asked. "The AH64 Apaches will do just fine against enemy watercraft." Blake answered. After that, nobody had any comments. Blake stood up. "Tomorrow morning, 8 AM, we go to war. Take the rest of the day to ready yourselves." Blake said, as everyone walked away from the meeting table.


	6. Creeping Death

**Ride the Lightning by Androidfish7**

_"So let it be written, so let it be done, I'm sent here by the chosen one... I'm Creeping Death"_

_-Metallica_

Blake, Barnacle Boy, Scorpio, Gordon, and Scandalis, along with a squad of infantry, got into an AH64 Apache. The Allies would be taking off with Doom Island as a destination after a week of vigorous, productive, and ultimately successful training. A Scorpian would be piloting the AH64 Apache, dubbed by Blake to be the Allies' best pilot, it would be perfect for transporting the leaders along with the most effective squad the Allies had to offer. Barnacle Boy thought of it as a "VIP Team". It consisted of 11 Vikings, 5 Scorpians (6 if you count the pilot) and 3 of Scandalis' forces. They were all armed with XM8s to begin the fight, and would switch accordingly. "Taking off!" The pilot said, as the AH64 Apache, along with the other AH64 Apaches, took off and began flight. "ETA of 45 minutes, sit tight, we've got awhile" The pilot said, as the pilots of the AH64 Apaches across the Allies began communicating. "Here we go guys, this is it, the day we've been training for. Any last thoughts?" Blake asked. "Let's give 'em Hell!" Scandalis exclaimed. And this was the last word spoken on the flight.

**45 minutes later:**

Blake loaded and readied the Corpse Ripper, while Barnacle Boy, Gordon, Scorpio, and Scandalis took out XM8s and did the same. They were now almost hovering over Doom Island, and it looked like the defenders were ready, as there were U1206 Boats in the water, as Barnacle Boy had predicted. "We're gonna have to clear out some of the infantry and the Untersee Boats (What "U" stands for) before we can land at the LZ (Landing Zone)" The pilot said, as they took a very steep turn to avoid an incoming rocket from the U1206 Boat. The AH64 Apaches in the air all began returning fire on the U1206 Boats, and considering these boats were Vietnam war era, they didn't have any anti aircraft launchers, so most of them were being blown out of the water. "Hell yeah!" The pilot exclaimed, as most of the AH64 Apaches had passed the U1206 Boats, which mere mostly all sunken. The few that were up had no chance at even delaying the Allies, as they proceeded. "Nice start!" Blake exclaimed. "Let's not start high fiving each other just yet" Barnacle Boy said. "I agree, we must suit up and get these ropes attached, we depart soon!" Scorpio exclaimed, as everyone attached a bungee rope with an Elongation of greater than 5,000,000 Grams to their armor, as they got ready. Eventually, the AH64 Apaches of the Allies made it to the midpoint in town, drawing the Predator Armored Tanks along the coast to the West of the Island to the middle of the Island, leaving the East available for some of the AH64 Apaches to retrace their steps and come around their flank. Amongst those Apaches was the "VIP Team". "Go! Go! Go!" the pilot exclaimed, as they were now hovering over the West shoreline. Blake, Scorpio, Barnacle Boy, Gordon, and Scandalis, with their bungee ropes nailed down to the helicopter, jumped out of the AH64 Apache, along with the rest of the Allies. There were about 10,000 Allied troops on the mostly unoccupied shoreline. However, there was a small force of enemy infantry that stayed behind. "Engage! XM8s out!" Blake said, as the Vikings charged up to the enemies, who were just getting their guns loaded. The Vikings, about 4,000 strong since some of their force was left on the AH64 Apaches hovering over mid point, charged the 30 or 40 enemies left behind and brutally murdered them, some with old fashioned Battle Axes, others with their XM8s. "VALHALLA!" Gordon exclaimed, as they charged the infantry. The remaining Allies charged the enemies and easily overwhelmed them. At that point, Scorpio's walkie talkie. "Sir! Enemy infantry coming from the East shoreline!". "The trap is in place, we haven't long" Scorpio said. At that point, something that the Allies hadn't anticipated came into play. From the Northern part of the island, a loud and near rumbling happened, immediately Scorpio's walkie talkie went off. "Sir! We have some more enemy vehicles coming from the North!". Nobody knew what it was, but what was coming from the Northern part of the Island to pick off the AH64 Apaches was some AMX-870 Air Defense Tanks! These Tanks could take out any kind of aircraft within mere seconds with it's 400MM rockets fired once every 10 seconds, and dealing deadly blows if they struck. Blake got out a walkie talkie. "Send in the Warthogs!" Blake exclaimed, as some of the AH64 Apaches flew off midpoint to deploy the Warthog Tracked Carriers. All of a sudden, an AMX-870 Air Defense Tank fired a massive 400MM Rocket at a AH64 Apache dropping a Warthog Tracked Carrier. Fortunately, the AH64 Apache was able to drop off the Warthogs it had in it, but the rocket made perfect contact with it's target. "We're hit! Emergency evac! Deploying parachutes!" The pilot exclaimed through the walkie talkie, as the group could identify 5 or 6 parachutes in mid air. "They shall not last the trip to the ground. We must proceed to the citadel." Scorpio said, as the Vikings would have to push the group forward to the citadel. They ran into some resistance, this time they couldn't charge them. There were about a thousand enemy soldiers, all armed with FN MAGs, and assuming a defensive stance, which would make charging directly impossible. "Weapons free! Take out the gunners in the windows (of the buildings that were in front of them)!" Blake commander, as the group found rocks and boulders to take cover behind. Blake, using the Corpse Ripper, took out about 10 or 15 enemy soldiers, but the Vikings shouldered the load. Yet casualties were severe on both sides, the conflict was long, about 30 minutes long, and after it was done, the Vikings had lost 700 people. "That took way too long! We need to get to the citadel!" Blake exclaimed, as the group proceeded, with the Vikings yelling "VALHALLA!" along the way. Meanwhile, the AH64 Apaches were dealing with all they could handle in the Predator Armored Tanks and AMX-870 Air Defense Tanks. They had managed to take out some of the AMX-870 Air Defense Tanks. Fortunately, the Warthog Tracked Carriers were just arriving onto the scene, and they began to help take care of the Predator Armored Tanks. The Predator Armored Tanks, while extremely resistant to aircraft, have little defense against mortars (especially A29 Mortars, the kind the Warthog Tracked Carriers use), C4, claymores that were large enough, and most other types of mines and explosives (not counting grenades or grenade launchers). All of a sudden, a flash came and the Warthog Tracked Carriers began firing the A29 Mortars, lighting up the Predator Armored Tanks and allowing the AH64 Apaches to focus more on the AMX-870 Air Defense Tanks. Just when it looked like the Allies had the situation somewhat under control, another loud and irritating sound came from the South of the Island, in the water. The battle was not over yet.


	7. Trapped Under Ice

**Ride the Lightning by Androidfish7**

_"Freezing, freezing, can't move at all, screaming, can't hear my calls. I am dying to live. Cry out! I'm trapped under ice!  
_

_-Metallica"_

"Holy crap!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed. The massive watercrafts coming at them were some Cthulu X-45 Missile Crafts, one of the strongest watercrafts in history, only taking a seat to 4 other watercrafts in the universe. It fires massive 900G rockets, while at a slow speed, these rockets leave nothing behind. There were 45 of them but they posed a serious threat to the AH64 Apaches. "Detour some of the Warthog Tracked Carriers to take on the incoming enemy watercraft!" Blake yelled through a walkie talkie, as about 1/2 of the Warthog Tracked Carriers that were fighting the AMX-870 Air Defense Tanks and Predator Armored Tanks left to go fight the incoming Cthulu X-45 Missile Crafts. Some of the AH64 Apaches in the sky were being shot down by these powerful watercrafts, and the skies were filled with smoke and flames, along with shrapnel from the massive rockets. When the Warthog Tracked Carriers arrived at the shoreline to fight the Cthulu X-45 Missile Crafts, both sides were going at an armistice with each other, trading blows back and forth. "We need to get to the Commander, on the double!" Blake exclaimed. Immediately the Vikings pushed through to the citadel. However, there were 3 Predator Armored Tanks, which pose a serious threat to infantry, blocking their way. "Oh give me a #$%ing break!" Blake yelled, as the Predator Armored Tanks began to lock onto enemy infantry. Guns, such as the ones the Vikings had and the Allied leaders had, would be useless on Tanks, so this would not be easy. There were also no spots to take cover at, so this was going to be very bloody. The Vikings, of course, did not know this, as they charged, yelling "VALHALLA!". Unfortunately for them, the Tanks took out many of the Vikings in their first blast, and now had to wait about 4 or 5 seconds until they could fire again. "I've got an idea!" Scandalis exclaimed, as he pulled out a vodka bottle. "You idiot! Now is not the time for drinking!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed. "No! Watch!" Scandalis said, as he took out a match and a tissue paper, dunked the tissue paper in the vodka, and lit it on fire. "Molotov Cocktails!" Scandalis said, as he threw one at a Predator Armored Tank. Predator Armored Tanks are horribly effected by flames and explosives, as I mentioned earlier, as the Molotov Cocktail hit the Predator Armored Tank, the fire stuck right to the Tank, not manifesting nor dying out. All of a sudden, the armor on the spot the Molotov hit completely melted away. The Tank was now vulnerable, somewhat, to gunfire! The Vikings, having noticed this, aimed at the spot on the Tank, as did the Allied leaders, and eventually, the Tank spun out of control and crashed into a monument nearby, as it began to catch more fire. After about 6 more seconds, the Tank completely exploded. Some of the shrapnel, however, landed on the Vikings, as this was not a pleasurable sight, but, the shrapnel also made the other 2 Predator Armored Tanks catch on fire, but this time, the shrapnel lit a much greater portion of the Tank on fire, as the Allies concentrated fire on the melting armor, they too, exploded. "To all Allied forces, the scheduled Rendezvous point has been altered! Any and all Allies regroup at the Commander's Castle!" Blake announced through the walkie talkie, as the Vikings, the few that were left, along with the Allied leaders, proceeded, and thankfully, an AH64 Apache came along and transported the Bikini Bottom Army and Militia, along with some of Scandalis' men. The Allies than charged up to the Commander's castle, unopposed. 2 members of The Bikini Bottom Army then planted Breaching Charges on the door. "Breach set! (Pulls explosive trigger) go go go!" One of the soldiers exclaimed, as the Allies charged through the castle, met by heavily armored and armed opposition, along with MQ-27 DragonFire Drones flying through the castle. Thankfully, the FN Mitrail can deal with the Drones pretty easily or else this would be a problem. After the large amounts of infantry were defeated, many of the Vikings were dead, a few of Scandalis' men were gone, but fortunately most of the Bikini Bottom Army and Militia were still alive. "Proceed! We must make it to the top floor!" Scorpio commanded, and all of a sudden, another AH64 Apache dropped some Scorpians right outside the door, as they grouped up with the Allies. After fighting through 3 more floors, and losing most of the rest of the Vikings, a lot more of Scandalis' men, and some of the Bikini Bottom Army and Militia, the Allies eventually reached the top floor. It looked extremely similar to the one that the Commander of Acid had for a top floor, the room was very small, so a single file line was necessary. There was also a door marked "All ye who enter shalt not come out". Immediately, the same 2 members of the Bikini Bottom Army planted a Breaching Charge on the door. They blew down the door, and the room inside was a very wide open room. The roof had ice on it, as the floor was also icy, and yet the temperature in the room was unbelievably hot. "Watch your step everyone" Blake said, as the Allies slowly but surely entered the room. After everyone had entered the room, oddly enough, the door slammed. The group then came on 2 more doors. One of them was marked "If you have come to seek the Commander twice, the door to the right you will open thrice", the other one marked "If you truly wish to open Hell's doors, then you shall consider one of these soors". "Let's go in the one on the right" One of the soldiers suggested. "No, I want every single soldier to enter the one with the Hell's doors, and every single Allied leader to follow me into the door urging us to enter the room on the right" Blake said. Clearly nobody agreed with this idea, but nonetheless, the soldiers followed the order, as did the rest of the Allied Leaders. Blake opened the door that was on the right. Blake went into the room, along with the Allied leaders, and they entered yet another room full of ice. Only this time, there was a large pit that took up about 75% of the room, about 10 feet deep. Upon further inspection, Blake discovered that there were about 50 zombies in the pit! "What the hell?" Blake exclaimed, when all of a sudden, the platform the zombies were standing on began to rise. "Guys! Lock and load! We've got company!" Blake exclaimed, as the other Allied leaders looked down the pit, and after a brief explanation, they readied their weapons. As the zombies finally made it to floor level. The horde, seemingly more durable having been frozen, eventually had the Leaders up against a wall, but Blake's Corpse Ripper kept them at a distance. After about 20 seconds, all 50 zombies were dead, and Scandalis had a lot of blood on his head. The door behind them was locked, so they were not going back. "Holy #$%" Barnacle Boy said, as everyone looked at Scandalis. "Son of a bitch! That one's bitten!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed. "Wait a minute! No he wasn't!" Gordon exclaimed. "We have to end this, NOW" Barnacle Boy said, as he pulled out a Colt Python and walked over to Scandalis. Scorpio stepped in front of Barnacle Boy. "Over my dead body" Scorpio stated, as Barnacle Boy glared at Scorpio. "Well dig one hole" Barnacle Boy responded, as tensions got ever higher. "You ignorant jackass! I'm not bitten!" Scandalis exclaimed. "Blake, what do we do about this?" Scorpio asked. "We've all just got to chill the #$% out, everyone sit down and take a breath!" Blake exclaimed. "Ha! We're 'chill' enough trapped under ice don't you think?" Barnacle Boy exclaimed. "Enough! Sit down before you regret your actions!" Scorpio exclaimed. "You're gonna whoop me? That's good." Barnacle Boy said. "He's just one guy, I think we can handle him if he does turn" Blake said. "LOOK! I am not bitten! Everyone relax!" Scandalis exclaimed. "Barnacle Boy is it? Calm down, he's just been bashed a bit, not bitten!" Gordon exclaimed. "Shut up Gordon!" Barrnacle Boy exclaimed, as as Barnacle Boy turned to Blake. "And YOU! Shut the #$% up! There are more of them, and they will find us, and they will get in here, and none of this will #$%ing matter. But right now, we're about to be trapped in here with one of those things!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed. "What in the hell do you mean?" Scorpio asked. "He's BITTEN! That's how you TURN!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed. "I'm not bitten, asshole!" Scandalis exclaimed. "First thing he'll do is sink his teeth into the back of your head, then he'll probably pounce on Gordon over there. He'll turn fast, and then, there'll be 3. And that seals the deal for me. We're putting him down now!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed. That set Blake off. "NO! You don't touch that guy! Do you hear me! We've got another group back home, not all of 'em are dead yet, you wanna get violent, you old #$%, well you'd better have a plan to kill me, BECAUSE IT'S ME BEFORE ANYONE ELSE IN HERE!" Blake yelled at Barnacle Boy. At that moment, the pit fell back to 10 feet, revealing a potential way out.


	8. Fade to Black

**Ride the Lightning by Androidfish7**

_"Yesterday seems as though it never existed"_

_ - Metallica_

"Look! Let's get out of here!" Blake exclaimed, as the group dropped down to the pit, and found a secret door! "Let's go" Blake said, as the group entered the room, another room full of ice, but in the middle of the room, there were 3 unidentifiable objects, one of which looked gold. The group approached the objects. There was a Sword with "MS" inscribed on the handle with a spike ball at it's tip, an M16A1 with golden chrome and a 40MM Grenade Launcher, and another sword, seemingly lodged into the ice. "What the hell is this?" Barnacle Boy asked. Blake picked up the Golden M16A1. "There aren't many of those around. You should hold onto that" Scandalis commented. "No kidding, but why are these here?" Blake wondered. Scorpio picked up the Sword with the spiked ball at the end. "I know what this is. This is a Mord Sard blade, one of the greatest blades in the world" Scorpio said. "What does it do?" Gordon asked. "It steals the life away from it's victim to revive the user and it's a half sword, half mace" Scorpio stated. "Seems a little plain to be that great" Blake stated. "What about the sword in the ground?" Gordon asked. Scorpio grabbed the sword, and tried to pull it out of the ground, but it wouldn't budge. "This thing is truly lodged in the ground!" Scorpio exclaimed. Blake then stepped up to pull it out, but it simply would not budge. "Well that's strange" Blake said. "Someone's trying to #$% with us" Barnacle Boy stated. "Maybe so. But for now, let's move on, there's a door right there, and I've got this new Golden M16A1, which conveniently takes the same ammo that the XM8 and FN Mitrail take" Blake said, as he loaded the Golden M16A1. "Are you sure? Golden or not, 40MM Grenade Launcher or not, that thing's still Vietnam War era" Barnacle Boy stated. "I can take care of myself" Blake stated, as Blake kicked down the door in front of the group. They saw nothing and the group proceeded.

Meanwhile, the Allied soldiers proceeded through the castle. They had met resistance from enemy infantry, but generally had an easy time pushing through. After about 30 minutes of pushing, they had almost reached the room that the Commander resided in. However, a problem came up. The large group finally made it to the Commander's chambers. The chambers were a great hallway, with a long red carpet starting from the entrance and leading to a throne. It was an extremely large hallway, enough to fit the entire Allied forces. And of course, the Commander of Chaos himself sat at the throne such a far way back. "Oh, hello" He greeted. "VALHALLA!" The Vikings yelled, as the Allies rushed up to the throne, knowing full well who this was. Mere seconds before the Allies reached the Commander, he pulled a rope down from the ceiling. Instantly, a Maxi Glass Dome guarded the throne, and the door to the chambers slammed shut, unable to be opened by any non magic. "And goodbye" The Commander said, smiling evilly, as he pulled another rope down from the ceiling, and through the wall, a massive horde of zombies, far as the eye could see, busted through the right and left walls. "We Vikings are not afraid of death!" One of the Vikings yelled, as the Allies began to open fire on the oncoming horde. They had came packed with lots of ammunition, so this would not be an issue, and the casualties were small. However, none of the Allies knew that in order to kill a zombie you either had to rip the body into several different pieces, or you had to destroy the head, or brain. This lack of knowledge led to growing and growing casualties, as the Commander just sat and watched. Thankfully, the Scorpians knew how to kill the zombies, and soon began spreading the knowledge to the rest of their forces, and now the casualties fell back down to little. After about 25 minutes of hectic, all out brawling, the entire zombie horde had been eliminated. "Well done, oh yes, thank you for the show, I did find myself enjoying it" the Commander said, as he began to slowly clap. "Now you'll be the grand finale!" A Scorpian yelled, as the Allies began to open fire on the Maxi Glass Dome that protected the Commander. "Oh you wish it was that simple!" The Commander exclaimed, as he spread wings, like Blake, and flew out of the throne, and into the sky. "What the hell?" One of Scandalis' men said.

Meanwhile, the Allied leaders had made it past the ice cave they were in, and had found a door at the end of it. It read "I've been waiting for you Blake". "Okay, someone's #$%ing with us" Blake stated. "Should we open it?" Gordon asked. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'd rather take my chances with whatever's past this door than just standing here waiting to die" Barnacle Boy commented. "Agreed, let's proceed" Scorpio said, as Blake put his hand on the handle. Blake forced the door open and aimed the Golden M16A1 down the doorway incase anything was waiting for them. There was nothing, and it was a small hallway with a candle lighting the way and another door at the end. It had no sign, but appeared equally ominous as the one before. Using the same methods, Blake forcefully opened the door and aimed with the Golden M16A1, and found nothing at the other end. This time, there was another hallway, but it was leading up, like a hill, and had the same candle and door that the one before it had. However, as they proceeded, all was not right. " #$%!" Gordon exclaimed, as the group turned around. "What? What's wrong?" Blake asked. "Something just tapped my shoulder!" Gordon exclaimed. "Hmm..." Blake said. "What do we do?" Barnacle Boy asked. "I have an idea. Scorpio, you play line leader, and I'll lag in the back of the group incase it happens again" Blake said, as everyone agreed that this was the best idea. Scorpio then forcefully opened the door, like Blake, and aimed the XM8 down the doorway. It was the same room, only this time, it led downward, in the same fashion the preceding hallway had. "Go." Blake said, as the group proceeded. Scorpio then made it to the end of the hallway. "Are we grasping onto our bearings still?" Scorpio asked. "Yeah, but not for much longer if we don't hurry up and get out" Barnacle Boy said. Scorpio then pushed the door down, and aimed down the doorway with the XM8 once more. "Gordon, are you sure it wasn't the tablecloth of the table the candle was on?" Blake asked. "No, it tapped me on the shoulder with it's moist, heavy finger, or arm, or whatever the hell that was!" Gordon exclaimed. "Just relax, if it tries that with me, it'll be the last time it happens" Blake assured, as the group proceeded. Scorpio opened the door at the end of yet another hallway. "What the hell? How many hallways are there?" Scandalis asked. "Don't know, just keep moving" Blake said. "This is like something outta a horror movie" Scandalis commented. "True, but this is our life in the real world" Scorpio said. All of a sudden, something weird happened. Out of nowhere, the candle in the room began to float in mid air. "Holy #$%!" Scandalis exclaimed. "Relax! It's no big deal, we've seen worse than stupid floating candles!" Blake exclaimed, as the candle stopped floating and was set carefully on the table. Scorpio opened the door, but instead of coming on another hallway, they came on a room, illuminated with nothing but candles. It was a long room, about the same size as a meeting room at a business building. In the middle of the room, there stood a shadowy figure of a person. "I've been waiting a long time for you Blake" the person said. Scorpio then hoisted up the XM8, but Blake gave the 'stand down' signal, as Scorpio lowered it. "Don't worry, guns won't effect me" the figure said. "Who are you?" Blake asked, as he stepped forward. "Your worst nightmare!" The figure exclaimed, as the candles all went dark.


	9. The Call of Kthulu

**Ride the Lightning by Androidfish7**

_"The idea of the piece "The Call of Ktulu" is based upon H. P. Lovecraft's book The Shadow Over Innsmouth"_

_-Cliff Burton_

Meanwhile, outside, the AH64 Apaches were fighting a losing battle against the Cthulu X-45 Watercrafts that were continuing to reinforce themselves. There were 201 AH64 Apaches vs the 880 Cthulu X-45 Watercrafts, along with 305 Warthog Tracked Carriers to fight for the Allies. Despite their efforts, the Allies were being slowly pushed back by the greater numbers of the enemies. After about half an hour of more battling, there were 150 AH64 Apaches, 230 Warthogs, and 800 Cthulu X-45 Watercrafts left. "We need to pull back, this is not working" A Scorpian pilot said through a walkie talkie to the others. They took his advice and began to retreat, as did the Warthogs, as the Cthulus made it to shoreline, and swarms of infantry, about 650,000 strong, began to head for the Commander's castle to defend it. This would be an impossible task for the Allies, considering that they didn't even have 15,000 soldiers left due to heavy casualties.

Meanwhile, the Allied infantry left the Commander's chambers and retraced their steps, so they could regroup with their leaders. They reached the door that the leaders had taken, as everyone slowly but surely entered, as they would now take the test of the ice cave and ominous hallways. Lagging behind them, the massive amounts of enemy infantry bore down upon them, but thankfully they took the door to the Commander's chambers, and this mistake would buy the Allies some time. As the Allies pushed through a few zombie hordes en route to their leaders, there were absolutely 0 casualties, thankfully, yet this big force was still unable to dislodge the mysterious sword from the ground while on the way, and it remained in the ground. As they pushed forward, they came upon the hallways and made it through them, as they finally made it to the Allied leaders.

Meanwhile, the room went completely dark, as Blake faintly heard footsteps. Scorpio unsheathed his Scor Sword. "Coward, come out of hiding and fight us like a warrior, not a mouse!" Scorpio exclaimed. Blake took out The Avenger, as Scandalis took out a Poison Dagger, Barnacle Boy took out an XM8, and Gordon took out a Platinum Battle Axe. Just as it seemed the battle was going to begin, the Allied leaders and this mysterious figure heard the Vikings yelling "VALLHALLA!" As the door the leaders had come through was broken down, and the Vikings, along with the rest of the Allies burst into the room. As the shadowy figure, still unidentifiable, spotted the forces, it suddenly spoke. "Hmph! You think guerilla warfare is unfair? Fighting with such a number advantage is far more unfair. I bade you all luck against the rest of my forces, about 650,000 strong. Of course I don't really bade you luck at all. See you later, Blake!" The figure said, as it spread wings and flew into the roof, breaking a hole in it, and leaving the scene. All of a sudden, the Allies could hear the sound of the enemy soldiers hot on their trail. Scorpio turned to Blake. "Can you not fly? Give that figure chase!" Scorpio exclaimed. "Are you sure? That's a lot of people!" Blake exclaimed. "We'll catch up with you, just take Scorpio's word and go!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed. Blake's wings then spread, as Blake followed the trail the figure had taken. Blake then spotted the figure flying away. In plain sunlight, Blake identified it to be the Commander of Chaos himself. The Commander flew such a high distance up that he went into the clouds, which were lightning and dark as the night sky. Blake immediately gave chase, flying up through the clouds to meet the Commander.

Back in the dark room, the Allies got ready to take a final stand against the oncoming enemies. The enemies had not reached the Allies yet, but they were within 4 or 5 minutes of doing so. "Alright everyone! My noble allies! This could very well be our final stand! If we wish not to make this our final stand, everyone pile up into the hallway! If we are to win, we shall turn every small battle into a 2 vs 2 fight! We can win with excellent melee tactics and intelligence! This may seem bleak, but in our brightest hour, we shall prevail!" Scorpio announced, as 2 Vikings, armed with Golden Battle Axes, crowded up the hallway, while 2 Scorpians, armed with Bronze Halberds (Bronze is better on a Halberd than Gold) backed them up. They would be making contact with the enemy troops any second now, only the enemies had no idea what to expect in the Allied determination, despite lack of numbers and experience, that the Allies were not yet finished. Any second now, the fighting, the last stand for faith, would begin.


	10. Ride the Lightning

**Ride the Lightning by Androidfish7**

_"The final curtain all I see... If this is true just let it be."_

_-Metallica_

Blake watched as the figure, flew onto a stormy thunder cloud and stopped. Blake flew and touched the cloud. The person drew 2 Earthbreaker swords, only these were not your ordinary Earthbreakers, mighty as an Earthbreaker is. These EarthBreakers were on fire, for one thing, they had some kind of rod sticking out of them, and they were -200 degrees Kelvin to the touch, oddly enough, what with them on fire. Blake discovered that this person was indeed the Commander of Chaos, as Blake had figured. "Did you really think you and your ragtag group of hillbillies could defeat my enormously untouched empire?" The Commander challenged. "We've come pretty #$%ing far" Blake said. "Ha! Not at all! Power of deception! The Cthulu X-45s lit up your aircraft AND your ground units, your infantry is heavily out armed and outnumbered, I LET you into our castle, because from there, the remainder of your army, the only part posing a threat, is now boxed in by the incredibly large force I have sent to them! You were never in this at all! You've been a player of my game, called " #$%ing with your mind"!" The Commander exclaimed. "Well..." Blake said, drawing The Avenger. "Game or not, I'm pulling the plug!" Blake exclaimed. The Commander laughed, as he reached into the cloud, ripped out a thunderbolt, extended it, and created a pathway to some kind of dome, as he flew across it. "Come Blake! Ride the Lightning!" The Commander challenged, as Blake pursued the Commander, into a very odd kind of coliseum. "Look familiar?" The Commander said, as he charged Blake with both Earthbreakers. Blake reflected one blow with The Avenger, but couldn't reflect the 2nd blow, taking a mighty strike from the Earthbreaker, and being knocked down. The Commander then waved both Earthbreakers in the air, as the rods at the end acted as lightning rods, however, instead of merely absorbing the lightning, it was being balled up in mid air into 2 massive energy balls. Blake, seeing an opportunity, rushed the Commander, ready to dodge if the energy from the lightning was thrown. The Commander did throw both at Blake, which Blake reflected with The Avenger. However, having had to halt the charge to reflect the blow, Blake missed the attacked of opportunity. The Commander then struck the ground with both Earthbreakers. Instantly, large, sword sized icicles began submerging from the ground, then withdrawing again, like a spike trap. Blake narrowly dodged the icicles in the ground, which would've been a major deal if they'd hit. The Commander then removed the Earthbreakers from the ground, and began to swing them both rapidly in the air, which was generating some kind of fire tornado, and this one would not leave anyone behind. Having no options, Blake braced himself for impact, as the fire tornado blow connected, despite having being reflected in part by The Avenger, it seared Blake's skin and would've lit a lesser being on an eternal fire. All of a sudden, Blake felt a faint feeling. However, it was not a feeling of impending death, Blake was gaining a long overdue ability! Blake didn't immediately know what it was, but apparently The Avenger did, as it lit up, and Blake swung at the Commander as if they were in adjacent parts of the coliseum (though they were not), and a long "D" shaped ray came out from it and smashed home on the Commander. Blake then realized that this was some kind of a Counter ability, and wondered if it covered the entire blow, and how it was triggered. Obviously, not having a lot of time to think, the Commander rushed Blake and struck with both Earthbreakers. One of the Earthbreakers was reflected, and The Avenger lit up, as Blake, thinking it an opportunity, swung at the Commander, and even though the blow was reflected, another ray came from The Avenger, this one much less devastating, but it still connected with the Commander. The Commander then backed up. "Let's turn up the heat!" He cried out, as he plunged both Earthbreakers in the ground, as a large electrical storm. "You idiot, don't you know? Perhaps White nor Karie told you, anyone inheriting the throne of the heavens is doomed to death! This shall be your marking space! (Area of death)" The Commander exclaimed, as the electricity from the storm began to run along the ground. Blake, thinking fast, began to glide with wings spread, as did The Commander. "Ride the Lightning!" The Commander said, as they both rushed, or flew at, each other. Blake landed a blow with The Avenger, but was countered by a blow from one of the Earthbreakers. All of a sudden, from above, an AH64 Apache flew above the coliseum. This Apache was not effected by the lightning storm, being an armored helicopter and all, but oddly enough, it did not look like a Scorpian was flying it. Blake then identified who was flying the Apache. "Eustace?" Blake asked, as Eustace and Eugene dropped down from the chopper and a Scorpian took over the Apache. Immediately as they hit the ground, Eustace took out an Olympia double barreled shotgun, and Eugene took out 2 Raging Bull .454s. "you #$%ed with the wrong people!" Eustace cried out, as Eugene and Eustace rushed the Commander. Seeing an opportunity, Blake rushed the Commander as well. The Commander, seeing no threat in Eustace or Eugene, counter charged at Blake. However, everyone soon found out that these 2 were for real, as Eustace fired an Olympia shot, and when it connected with the Commander, a blaze of fire struck. Eustace had a rare incendiary shelled Olympia that when the shot connected, flames stuck to the target (they were made of napalm). This did not hurt the Commander too badly, but it put him off balance, and Blake capitalized, striking with The Avenger and knocking the Commander on the ground. Eugene then rushed in on the scene, and emptied both clips of the Raging Bull .454s into the Commander, which prevented him from standing up, as Blake rushed to the Commander and struck the Commander again with The Avenger. The Commander then forcefully stood up, and finally seeing the threat, The Commander rushed at Eustace with both Earthbreakers, but Blake stepped in front of Eustace and struck The Commander once again with The Avenger. The Commander, barely flinching, struck Blake with BOTH Earthbreakers, and then capitalizing on Blake's defenseless stance, The Commander struck Blake again with one Earthbreaker and barely missed with the other. Eugene then finished reloading, as did Eustace, as they began to fire again, but Eustace was too far away from The Commander for the Olympia to be effective, so both shots were nowhere near The Commander, as Eustace reloaded again, however, Eugene's shots hit their target, as Eugene fired 11 of the 12 bullets in his 2 Raging Bull .454 clips. Eugene then dashed forward while trying to reload, as did Eustace. The Commander, meanwhile, struck Blake with an uppercut with one Earthbreaker, as Blake was knocked on the ground. The Commander then held an Earthbreaker to Blake's neck. "Valhalla awaits you" The Commander whispered, as he raised the Earthbreaker for one last time, but couldn't finish the coup de grace attack, as Eugene, seeing that The Commander was about to finish the battle, Eugene fired the last shot in the Raging Bull .454 clip, as it landed right in the back of The Commander's head, knocking him down on the ground. Blake then got up, and put The Avenger away, taking out the Corpse Shooter. The Shooter fires 28 gauge shells and has a 24 round clip size, so this wouldn't bounce off lightly. Blake held the Shooter next to The Commander's head. "Not today!" Blake exclaimed, as he pulled the trigger, and The Commander's head exploded and a red gush of blood came bursting out, covering Blake and the ground around them. Blake then spread his wings. "Where're you going?" Eustace asked. "This isn't over yet" Blake said, as Blake flew away from the coliseum, and retraced his steps back to the dark room The Commander had once been in.

Meanwhile, the Allies were having their hands full with The Commander's infantry. Despite being masters of melee and violence, the Vikings and the Chaos infantry were about evenly matched, something the Allies couldn't afford. The Scorpians, who were not nearly as ruthless but far more tactical compared to The Vikings, were slightly better trained and equipped than the Chaos infantry, and they had managed to narrow the hallway enough so that they could fight 2 on 2. However, fatigue was what was dooming the Allies, and as the dead bodies piled up, Scorpio and the Allies feared that a 2 on 2 battle would get more and more impossible as the dead bodies began to block their route. There were about 600,000 Chaos forces and about 4,000 Allies left, and the casualties had been severe. All of a sudden, Blake flew on the scene. "Is he dead?!" Scorpio asked. "I wouldn't be here if he wasn't" Blake responded. "Quick! Call in the evac choppers!" Barnacle Boy exclaimed. Blake then took out a walkie talkie. "Calling all Allied pilots, requesting evac, at The castle that 'used' to belong to The Commander! On the double!" Blake yelled, as the AH64 Apaches began to fly onto the scene, as they dropped down evac ladders for the Allies to climb. Immediately, the Allied leaders, except for Blake, climbed the ladders, to be followed by the remaining Allied soldiers, until there were only 10 or so Allied soldiers still in the room. "Come on!" Blake yelled. "Go on! We refuse to yield! It is too late for us! Go on!" One Scorpian said. "We will honor you in heaven" Blake said, as Blake flew up to the AH64 Apaches and boarded the one with the Allied leaders, as The Commander's castle fell into ruins, and the AH64 Apaches flew away.


	11. Epilogue

**Ride the Lightning by Androidfish7**

_Later that day_

The AH64 Apaches finally hit home, as they all landed and the Allies departed them. The Vikings gave a celebratory "VALHALLA!" yell, as they all lifted their Battle Axes. The rest of the Allies joined in on the celebrating, few of them as there were. Only one thing remained. "What in the hell are we gonna do with the leftover Apaches and Warthogs?" Blake wondered. "Well, Bikini Bottom could always use defenses like that" Barnacle Boy said. "Yeah, and I want to overthrow the dictatorship back where I come from and establish a democracy, like in America, where I am President, mind if I borrow some of them?" Scandalis asked. "Barnacle Boy, take as many as you need. Scandalis, I will do that, but I hope you don't become corrupt with the power you're obviously going to get" Blake said. "How could I be? With all the power Congress and the Supreme Court will have, maybe I should do some revisions..." Scandalis said, as he walked away. Scorpio then walked up to Blake, as they shook hands. "Listen, Blake, I think I need to go." Scorpio said. "Go?" Blake responded. "Back to my land. Back to my people. I can't very well stay here forever. I mean not to abandon you, but my people need their ruler back, and it's been too long since I've seen Priscilla." Scorpio said. "It's been an honor working alongside you." Blake said, as they shook hands again, as Scorpio assembled his people and they made the trip through the Portal to the land of Scorpio, as Blake waved goodbye to the forces. Barnacle Boy then approached Blake. "It's been fun." Barnacle Boy said, as they shook hands. "Thanks for the help. We could not have done it without you guys" Blake said. "Damn right. Hey, if you ever need anything, feel free to dial me up alright?" Barnacle Boy said. "I will do that." Blake said, as Barnacle Boy assembled his forces, and they flew away in their AH64 Apaches that Blake had given them. Scandalis then approached Blake. "I knew what I saw in you Blake, it has certainly been fun. When I overthrow the dictatorship, I promise to rename one of our streets after you" Scandalis said. "Hahaha, well, you do that. Take care." Blake said, as they shook hands. Scandalis then walked off and assembled his forces, as they flew away in their AH64 Apaches Blake had given them. Gordon then approached Blake. "We Vikings honor you, Blake Winger, as our Golden Flame of Valor" Gordon said. "I have no idea what that means, but I'm assuming it's good" Blake said. "It's an award we give out to the most brave and fiercest, unyielding warrior of the decade, here you go (hands Blake a trophy)" Gordon explained. "Hmm. Wow. I don't know what to say. It's been great fighting alongside your people." Blake said, as they shook hands. "We will be returning to our land now, we Vikings are at your command if you ever need us again" Gordon said, as Gordon assembled his forces and they left through the Portal back to Bikini Bottom. And last, but not least, Eugene and Eustace approached Blake. "Close call back there" Eugene said. "Listen Blake, I know you're gonna give us hell about leaving the mansion unattended, but, you know." Eustace said. "You probably shouldn't have done it, but if Eugene hadn't fired that shot when he did, we probably wouldn't have made it out of there." Blake said. "Yeah. Good thing we came." Eugene said. "Yeah, thanks for picking me up" Blake replied. "You got it" Eugene said, as they both walked away.

_2 months later_

Barnacle Boy walked into the retirement home he resided in. Barnacle Boy, deciding to relax for the rest of the day, went on his computer to play games. Before playing games, however, he decided to check his email. Besides all the spam mail, Barnacle Boy saw one email from someone. It was from Scandalis. It read:

_"You remember when we were under the ice cave and you thought it'd be funny to put me down? You #$hole, I didn't if you did, and I'm gonna do something about it. This is my war letter, the new land of Scandalis declares war on Bikini Bottom! Get ready!"_

_-Scandalis_

Barnacle Boy frowned. "Son of a bitch" he said before he walked away to alert the Bikini Bottom Army and Militia.

**The end?**


End file.
